


Daddy issues

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Has Issues, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier's Terrible Childhood, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Kiss, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: Charles finally snaps
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of past abuse

No one has ever seen Charles mad. Not even when people annoy him. For some odd reason he just seems to never snaps. He won't even raise his voice, that was why seeing Charles looking pissed worried the hell out of everyone.

"Charles?" Raven knocked lightly on the open door. Charles's back was facing her, even his vibe was bone chilling Raven noted. Charles flinched from his name being called and turns around. His eyes filled with rage that quickly fades when he sees his sister. He smiled warmly, Raven walked her way to Charles. 

*

"what's wrong with the prof?" Alex leaned on the couch, kicking up and laying his legs on the table. Erik glares at him and he quickly sat up straight.

"I don't know-- I felt this like cold vibe when I got near him" Sean shivers from the memory. He was passing by Charles down the halls, Chalres had his hands behind his back as he walks down the hall with his eyes stuck on the ground, looking like his mind was clouded with thoughts. He probably didn't notice Sean passed by. 

Hank walked in the room in his lab coat. He walked to the coffee machine and yawned as he grabbed a cup. 

"how about you, bozo? Have you noticed the prof has been acting a bit.. Strange?" Alex he said folding his arms across his chest.

Hank glared from the nickname but chose to ignore it. "well..." he scratched his head as he spoke, grabbing everyone's attention right away. "I overheard him yelling at the telephone last week" he nervously shrugged. 

Little did they know, Erik had been trying to find out why Charles was acting cold since day 1. Erik had only knew 2 things. The phone call Erik heard last week, He was around the corner about to ask Charles if he wanted to play chess only to hear him yelling, now he knows Hank had heard it too. The second thing was when Erik was about to ask Charles is he had could borrow some book but he heard Charles cleared his table violently, throwing all the books and papers on his table to the ground, Erik wanted to comfort him but he just couldn't bring himself to walked over to the broken Charles who was kneeling on the ground crying quietly. Erik couldn't help but let his guilt swarm to him. He could've helped him, instead he chose to lean on the other side of the wall listening to Charles's soft cries. 

"Him? Yelling? That's hard to believe" Raven stated, her face clouded with worry. It's been years since she last heard him yell and that was when they were kids and he yelled at the mean bullies that bullied Raven as a child. 

That was when yelling could be heard from upstairs. It was so loud it reminded Erik of the yelling from his childhood, being yelled at everytime he did something wrong. Not by his parents of course. Everyone scrambled upstairs to check on Charles. Everyone was shocked to see an older man in front of Charles frowning at him.

"you had a choice! You could have dealt with me instead of sending me to a fucking board school! Did you know what they do to mutants there!?" Charles yelled, his hands tightened into a fist, his knuckles turning white. He was tired. He and his step-father always had these fights. That's why he rarely came home to this house, he only came now because he heard his step-father went out of the country for business. Even if the house was legally his, he'd do anything to avoid his step-father

His step-father looked away, although neither both of them notices the little crowd that stood outside the door silently watching. "Francis, I did that because you were an unruly child. You had no discipline, You had no desire for a bright future!"

Charles grimaces, he did have a dream. It just didn't fit to his step-father's satisfaction, he wanted to be a professor 

"I asked you a question. Do you know what they do to mutants there?" Charles spat out the words like venom. 

"Francis--"

"They torture them! They beat them! starve them! You could only imagine what they've done to me, especially a telepath" Charles let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding from the sudden burst of memory. Everyday he woke up to someone beating him, he was told to wash the dishes instead of having lunch, breakfast nor dinner for a whole week. Only water. Then a week of freedom with food and then a week to starve. It was his whole life cycle. He hated that it's the reason he grew up skinny and disciplined.

"Francis look at you now! You're disciplined aren't you glad?" his step-father spoke again. Only fueling the anger Charles had boiled in him.

"are.. Are you serious? I literally told you I got beat up and you just ask me if I'm glad?"

They were quiet for a second.

His father took a step forward matching the glare full of hatred Chalres gifted him. "tell me, What happened to your brother on his 24rth birthday?" his voice dangerously low. Charles quickly shifted his gaze out to the window. "answer me, Francis"

"I was 16 years old, when are you going to realise I barely knew what I was doing?" Chalres looked back up to his father meeting his eyes.

"What about the day he got his first car? When the neighbour knocked on the door to send a gift basket? When your mother--"

"Dont you dare say it." Charles grits his teeth, he points to his step-father's chest. 

"when you killed your mother." His father said with pure hatred. That was when Charles has had enough. He was about to stomp out of the room and probably coming back after about 20 years but he stopped. His eyes widen when he saw Alex, Hank, Raven and Erik standing by the door. 

Charles looked at them and made eye contact with Erik. He looked away and then walked quickly and suddenly Erik felt bad for not running after him

*

3 hours in. 

Charles hasn't come home. His father didn't speak with Erik and the students since he hasn't came out of Charles bedroom. Erik was too busy minding his own awful thoughts to what would have happened to Charles that he couldn't really beat his father up yet. 

They all discussed quietly about where Charles could be. Raven as much as she knew Charles, she knew he wouldn't go to the bar or the lab and not even library after getting mad. Where would he be? god, how could his sister not know where her own brother would go? Raven's thoughts was so over whelming. She couldnt help but let tears slip down her cheek. Hank comforts her in a heart beat. 

*

6 hours. 

Everyone was scattered around the house. Either looking out a window every 10 seconds or sitting down at a seat with their head down. Where was Erik? Erik paced back and forth outside. When suddenly a thought hit him.. Charles left when his father mentioned his mother. His mother passed away years ago. Erik tried his best to remember what Charles told him about his mother. What was it? He growls in frustration. How the hell is he going to remember what he spoke of his mother? suddenly he remembered his own mother. Being shot by Shaw, it only angered him more that he suddenly remembers about his mother. She was buried by his own hands. Buried.. Charles's mother was buried near the area!

Erik ran to a car and started the engine with his mutation. He drove out of the yard as if he was being chased. He drove and drove. About 20 minutes later he finally sees it, he stops and stumbles out of his car. The cemetery. He ran through the place, he was careful not to accidentally step on a grave, he knows more than enough to respect the dead. 

His heart beat speeds when he sees Charles, leaning on the tombstone. It read Sharon Xavier, what shocked Erik was the one beside it. Brian Xavier. He lost both his parents? It only made Erik want to hug the man tightly and never let go. Erik slowly approached Charles. Charles leans on the tombstone gripping flowers weakly. He was looking up to the sky.

"I knew you'd be the one to find me. Just took a little awhile huh?" his eyes not leaving the sky, his voice was hoarse. Erik got closer and kneeled next to Charles. Charles sighes deeply and finally looked at the man in front of him. His eyes were red from crying. 

"I knew you were there. The night I cried, I could hear your surface thoughts as if they were shouting. Why.. Why didnt you.. approach me?" Charles asked weakly. Erik hessitately brought his hands to Charles's own.

"Charles.." His voice soft, it almost surprised Charles. His voice was smooth and calming. Suddenly Charles was indulged in Erik's warmth. Erik hugged him tighter, Charles couldn't help himself. He was in tears the moment Erik hugged him. 

" I didn't approach because.. Because I didn't know when I've crossed the line between friends and more than friends. I didnt want you to be uncomfortable. I didnt know how to act.. Charles I'm sorry.. I can't bear to lose you." Erik lost it. He let himself weep. "Charles I love you so much.. I didn't want you to feel disgusted--"

Suddenly Charles met Erik's lips, it was sweet and passionate. Erik wipes Charles's tear, not separating just yet. When they finally seperate Charles looked up at Erik. 

"I hope you'll help me escape from my evil step father." Charles smiles weakly

"will do." Erik grins.


End file.
